Red White and Blue
by Aria6
Summary: A one shot so far, but there might be more! Roxas is a police officer looking for pedophiles on the internet but what he finds is not what he expects. Axel/Roxas


Author's Note: This story probably does not accurately reflect how the police capture pedophiles on the internet. I couldn't find much info about that on the internet, probably for obvious reasons. Now, on with the show!

Roxas smiled to himself as he logged into the great World of Warcraft. It was amazing really. It was actually his _job _to play WoW several hours a day, longer if he was on a promising lead. Right now he'd found one that looked more than promising.

_Hi Roxy! I've been missing you /wave _Roxas quickly began typing in a reply.

_Been missing you too Axel._ Roxas lied easily. All of his friends online thought he was a thirteen year old boy and that was the part he was playing at the moment. Nothing could be further from the truth. In fact, he was a police officer tasked with uncovering cyber predators. He deeply enjoyed his job for several reasons. In order to catch pedophiles in World of Warcraft, he needed to engage in some of the normal activities as he chatted. That meant raiding, gathering minerals and trading in the auction house on public time. All part of his cover and stuff he would have done anyway, which was a pleasure. Add that to the satisfaction of catching criminals and he was very, very happy with his job.

He'd been stalking this one for weeks. They'd exchanged pictures and Roxas had been satisfied to see a young, red haired man with tattoos on his cheeks. Not the stereotypical creepy old man but he'd learned perverts came in all shapes and sizes. Roxas' picture was edited just a touch to make him look younger, but the blonde had been blessed… or cursed… with the kind of face that always looked young. They'd done a bit of dirty talk but not too much, the redhead seemed to be afraid someone would catch him. Married perhaps? If so the missus was in for a surprise.

_I NEED you. I want you. I must have you RIGHT NOW! _Roxas lifted an eyebrow at the words. He'd been hoping Axel would ask him to - _The Pits of Saron! Lay your hands on me and heal my wounds!_

_You totally don't deserve me, but okay. _Roxas snorted as he swapped into his healing gear and quickly changed his spec. He wasn't the best healer around but he was serviceable. _How far are you?_

_Stuck on the final boss. Take the invite and we'll give you a summon, we've got a lock. _Roxas patiently waited for the team to summon him. Warlocks were very handy for that. _The last priest was awful. Kids were distracting her she said._

_Kids can be a pain. _Roxas abandoned his typing to concentrate. It didn't take them long to knock out the boss and the group quickly disbanded, returning to their own realms. Axel stayed and Roxas waited, wondering what the redhead would say this time. He often had original and rather odd thoughts.

_Um, Roxy? You said you were in NJ right? Where are you exactly? I'm visiting a friend down there and thought we could meet for lunch or something? _Roxas grinned at the message. Lunch, between a thirteen year old child and a twenty-three year old man? Really?

_I could meet you after school. But are you sure it's lunch you want? Or something else? _What followed was flirtation that quickly escalated into more dirty talk. Roxas was getting very good at that although it always disgusted him a bit. He could see the appeal but it definitely wasn't his thing, he preferred real life relationships. Well, that was what he was trying to turn this into, although the duration would be extremely short. They finally agreed to meet at a hotel room and Axel would pay for it. _Can't wait to see you there. _If the typing could have had a tone it would have been a seductive croon.

This bastard was falling right into Roxas' trap.

* * *

"He's taking his time." Roxas noted to himself, aware that his partner could hear every word he said. The screenshots and logs were good but something a bit more direct would be better so he was wired and his partner was waiting in the bathroom, poised the come out and arrest the perp. But so far Axel hadn't shown and Roxas was beginning to wonder if he would. Maybe he was backing out? Maybe - his thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door. Roxas stood with a smile and went to the door, carefully opening it.

"Roxas?" The man outside said tentatively, looking him over carefully. Roxas returned the scrutiny. Axel looked just like his picture. Thick, spiky red hair, brilliant green eyes and a lean, lanky body. He was wearing faded blue jeans and a tattered black bomber jacket. Roxas felt a moment of wistful regret. Why did someone so attractive have to be into little kids? He was carrying a bag, heavily stained with grease and Roxas stepped back to let him in.

"That's me. What do you have there?" He asked curiously and Axel flashed him a grin, lifting the bag.

"Jam filled donuts. They were super cheap and they're sort of gross but they go well with coffee. This place has a coffee machine right?" Roxas shook his head. This was the cheapest motel in the area. Axel grimaced. "Sorry. Um, what do I owe you for the room?" Axel pulled out several grubby bills and Roxas was vaguely surprised by how many ones there were. Was he a beggar or an exotic dancer?

"Sixty dollars." He said, then waved his hand. "But don't worry about it. I used my allowance." He wasn't going to accept any money from the man. Axel looked distressed at the answer and Roxas smiled sweetly. "Why don't we go to the bedroom and make out?" He suggested. That was all he wanted on tape before -

"Um… Roxas, I, um, have a confession to make." Axel looked down and Roxas blinked up at him, wondering what was wrong. He seemed very distressed. Did he have an STD? Although it seemed bizarre that a pedophile would consider that. "I - I'm a virgin." Roxas winced to himself and felt a sharp disgust. A twenty-three year old losing his virginity with a thirteen year old? How disgusting. "I'm fifteen." Roxas felt his mind go off the rails as Axel looked up and he met worried green eyes.

"What? But you can't be." He said on auto-pilot. This couldn't be right. It just couldn't! "Those tattoos on your cheeks. You have to be eighteen or get parental permission and what kind of parent would do that?" Although his experience told him there were plenty of nutty parents out there. Axel shrugged.

"My dad let me get them to piss off my mom. They're divorced, have been since I was born." Axel swallowed before speaking again. "So if you don't want to, I understand. I mean, I'm not experienced or anything." Roxas rubbed a hand against his forehead, thinking hard. Axel could be lying. Although the one dollar bills… like a child who had saved up his allowance…

"Damn." Roxas lowered his hand and met Axel's eyes again. "Well, it seems I have something to confess to you too. I'm twenty-five." Axel stared at him blankly and Roxas smiled thinly. "I'm also an undercover police officer." The redhead looked horrified as the door to the bathroom opened and Xigbar stepped out, swinging a pair of handcuffs. "Put them away Xigbar. I don't think we can arrest him."

"No, if we were arresting anyone it would have to be you. If he's telling the truth." Xigbar seemed to think it was all terribly funny and Roxas favoured him with a glare. Axel, meanwhile, was slowly freaking out.

"Oh god don't tell my mom! She'll kill me." Axel pleaded as his gaze darted towards the door, clearly trying to guess if he could bolt through it. Xigbar moved casually over to lean against it and the redhead's shoulders hunched. "I'm really sorry. I just - found out I'm gay and the guys in school are so -" The boy's voice was so low now that Roxas had to struggle to hear him. Xigbar shook his head, tucking the handcuffs away.

"Jesus. I think he really is fifteen. See if he has any ID, would you?" Axel quickly yielded up the contents of his pockets, which included a few scraps of partly chewed bubble gum and a small wallet. It was completely empty except for a bus pass, a calling card and a school ID. Roxas took a long, hard look at that and sighed. The local schools had instituted picture ID a while ago and the information was quite clear.

"He really is fifteen." Roxas returned the wallet and thought for a moment about what to do. They couldn't arrest the redhead. Fifteen and thirteen was perfectly legal. "Why were you pretending to be older?" That was a bit of a puzzle. Axel hesitated then shrugged.

"It was the guys in my guild. They've got an eighteen and up rule and since I look older I just, well, played the part. Then they got rid of the rule and recruited you but I didn't want to admit I was lying. And when you mentioned you were gay and I saw your picture…" Axel looked like he would rather be anywhere else at the moment and Roxas couldn't blame him a bit. This was a comedy of errors. But they hadn't been able to find out anything about the redhead online, just his first name. They'd anticipated finally getting all the information in this sting.

"I'll take you home." Roxas said firmly, gripping Axel's elbow. "Xigbar, you go tell the boss what's happening." Xigbar snorted a laugh and Roxas glumly resigned himself to being teased about this for months. Maybe years. The scourge of all fifteen year olds! Ooo, scary. "Now, where do you live? I can drop you off a block away." Roxas added as Axel looked ready to refuse to tell him.

"Oh. Okay. I live on Rivercrest Way." The redhead was looking very relieved now. "Thanks. If mom knew about this she'd beat me." Roxas hesitated as he opened the doors to his car. It was an unmarked police car.

"Beat you?" He said neutrally as he slid in and Axel slipped in beside him. The redhead hesitated, suddenly realizing that might not be the thing to say to a police officer.

"I mean, not seriously. Just a bit because I deserve it." Axel mumbled, looking away and Roxas let it pass. He couldn't see any bruises and the redhead didn't seem abused, exactly. Just neglected and lacking in supervision. "I'm a pinhead, everyone says so."

"I can't say I disagree." Roxas said dryly, startling a laugh out of the boy beside him. "You really do look older than fifteen." Although after meeting him in person, Roxas would have pegged him at much lower than twenty-three. Seventeen or eighteen would have been his guess. The lad's height combined with the tattoos was very deceptive but there was a certain immaturity in the way he spoke and acted that still shone through. It was almost endearing. Roxas pulled out a map and frowned, trying to find Rivercrest Way. He flipped to the back and looked through the index before flipping back to page 63. "…Axel, how did you get here exactly?" Rivercrest Way was along the river, befitting it's name. It was also a good half hour out of town.

"Um, I took the Greyhound early in the morning. I spent most of the day in a park. It's the weekend and I'm with my dad, he doesn't care what I do." Axel shrugged and Roxas had to bite back a hot reply. He wasn't looking forward to driving an hour and a half, one way, to get this child home. But it was his job now.

"What's your father like?" Roxas asked curiously and that was all it took to get Axel to open up. Axel's father was a horse trainer who didn't like having the boy underfoot when he was trying to work with the horses. Axel liked the horses a lot and would often take one of the worst ones and just go riding, although he'd never been taught how. Roxas vaguely wondered if that was safe but he was sure there was no law against it. Axel himself was a very chatty boy and Roxas had the feeling that he'd been told to shut up a lot. Having someone actually interested in listening to him was a novel experience. Axel's mother sounded quite different from his father. A high flying executive, she'd been into horses during her teenage years and a brief infatuation with her trainer had produced Axel.

"She's a good mom. She just works a lot. Having a kid alone is hard on her." Axel sounded like he was trying to convince himself and Roxas reserved judgement. "We have a pool. It's great in the summer. We live near Forest Lawn."

"Really?" Roxas knew that neighborhood. It was expensive and exclusive. Axel nodded.

"I'd rather live with my dad though. I love riding the horses. But mom won't let me, she says the school is better where she is." Axel sounded almost depressed and Roxas glanced at him, seeing the redhead gazing forlornly out the window. "I don't like it much though. I don't really have any friends. Just don't fit in." Roxas frowned to himself, wondering about Axel's clothing. It looked very old and battered. Along with his odd looks and personality, not to mention being gay, it was no surprise that he wouldn't fit in. Axel had questions of his own as well and Roxas found himself giving the redhead a picture of what it was like to be a police officer. The boy was very interested in that and seemed a little wistful as Roxas told him about it.

"I wanted to be a police officer when I was younger, but mum said I wouldn't be any good at it." Axel said when Roxas asked. "And dad doesn't like the police much so I sort of gave that up." Roxas wasn't too surprised. Axel's father sounded like someone who might have had something to do with the police, and not in a good way. His mother though… Roxas frowned to himself as he drove. Why would she discourage the boy that way?

"Well, we're always looking for good officers. If you're interested I think you should." Roxas said truthfully. Youthful indiscretions aside, Axel seemed like a good boy. "There's a lot of other things you could do though." Axel nodded but didn't seem very enthusiastic. He probably had no idea about what he really wanted to do. Roxas could remember feeling that way, years ago.

Axel spotted the house before Roxas did and the blonde pulled to the side of the road, expecting Axel to bolt out towards his home. But the redhead surprised him, turning to look at him with worried eyes.

"Will you still be playing?" He asked and Roxas hesitated. He actually needed to switch characters now, or change his name and realm. But he had plenty of characters. Maybe he could leave this one in place for a while.

"I'll stop by once in a while to see how you're doing." He said with a smile. "And heal you up a bit in Northrend." Axel flashed him a quick smile and opened the door, sliding out.

"Okay. See you again sometime!" The redhead said happily before bolting off to his house. Roxas watched him go before putting the car into gear again. He would have to make sure to check up on Axel. He seemed like a good kid and Roxas didn't want to see him go down the wrong path. Attractive too… although he was much too young. No matter how eager he might be to loose his virginity.

And that was almost a shame.

* * *

_Are you okay? You seem distant. _Roxas typed in his question. If it had been right after the abortive sting he'd have had no question about why Axel was distant. But this was almost two years later. Their online relationship had gone on remarkably unaffected, although the flirtations and dirty talk had abruptly vanished. Well, most of the flirtations. Axel liked to joke around at times. Today though, he was hardly saying anything at all. It just didn't seem right.

_Just concentrating. _Roxas lifted his eyebrows and cast his eyes over the damage meters. Axel was below the enhancement shaman. If he was concentrating he was doing a terrible job at it. _Have a headache._

_Hm. Nothing you want to talk about? _Roxas probed. He was sure it wasn't just a headache. Normally Axel would babble about what pain meds he was taking and how he was mixing it with tons of mountain dew.

_My mom's acting funny. She's getting really mad at me all the time for nothing. _Roxas parsed that with skepticism. Kids often felt they'd done nothing when they had actually definitely done something. On the other hand, Axel usually didn't whine about his parents. _I was just doing my homework and she went spare on me, told me to get out of the house right away. I asked her where I should go and she got really upset. _Roxas frowned to himself. He'd figured out that 'really upset' was Axel's code for hitting. Fortunately it didn't seem to happen often but still. _She said I should go live with my dad but when I asked him he doesn't want me to._

"Lovely." Roxas breathed to himself, wondering what was wrong with these people. Admittedly he didn't know Axel that well but what could the kid be doing to make his parents so - so disconnected? Nothing, as far as the blonde could see. After the hotel room incident he'd checked and Axel had no criminal record at all, not the slightest hint of trouble. His father did have a minor record and something was going on with his mother. Roxas was very unclear about that since it wasn't his department at all but there was an investigation. Had his mother found out about that and was taking out her stress on the boy? Hmm. _Axel, if you ever need help give me a call. _Roxas made a quick decision. After all the years of playing together he was attached to the nutty kid. He wasn't going to leave him in the cold. _Let me give you my telephone number. _Normally he never shared that but this was a special case.

_Thanks but I'll be fine. _Roxas ignored that, typing in his phone number. Axel could sometimes be very stoic, usually when the situation was very bad. That came in handy when the raid was going badly but it wasn't so good in real life. _Thanks Roxy._

_It's nothing._ Roxas wasn't sure if he hoped Axel would take him up on that offer or not. It was lonely sometimes, coming home to an empty apartment. His family all lived far away and while he was mostly glad of that, it was still lonely. His last lover had been over a year ago and most of his social life was online. Still, he wasn't sure he wanted a teenager around the house.

He would just have to wait and see what happened.

* * *

_Briiiing! _Roxas looked up from the paperwork he was doing with a frown. It was his cell. Setting down the pen he picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello?" The number wasn't one he recognized. If it was a telemarketer he would be pissed. But instead there was a familiar, extremely distressed voice.

_Roxas? I - I don't know what you can do to help but I didn't know who else to call. _Axel. Roxas frowned and rubbed his forehead, trying to concentrate. He had a bit of a headache today. _My mom's been arrested._

"For embezzlement." Roxas said without thinking and winced at the shocked silence on the other end.

_You - you knew? Why didn't you tell me? Did you arrest her? _Axel demanded and Roxas frowned, tapping his fingers against the desk. He shouldn't have said that. But since he had…

"I couldn't tell you about it. I'm a police officer, remember? And no, I didn't arrest her. I only became aware of the investigation when I looked into your background." Roxas deliberately gentled his tone. "Is your dad going to take you home?" There was a pause as Axel collected himself.

_No, he - he told the detective they could keep me. He doesn't want me around except on weekends since that's when he works the most. _Roxas gritted his teeth at that but found he wasn't terribly surprised. A horse trainer would need to meet clients and give lessons and presumably Saturday and Sunday were good days for that. _My grandma's dead and I don't know my grandparents on dad's side. I have an aunt in Cali but I only know her first name… I just don't know what to do. They're talking about taking me to a group home in Petacola! _Roxas quirked an eyebrow at that. That was an entire district away. But social services was rather stressed. He thought about it a moment and came to a quick decision. He might regret it later but he felt like Axel was his responsibility.

"You can come live with me for a while. Where are you now? I'll come pick you up." Abandoning his work Roxas went to tell his boss where he would be. This wasn't entirely work related but it was close enough to pass muster. After getting permission he set out to collect the redhead. He found Axel alone, sitting on the porch of his house with a backpack in hand. That made Roxas frown as he got out of the car. Why hadn't one of the detectives stayed? The boy was seventeen but that was still technically a child.

"Roxas!" Axel stared up and Roxas was surprised at how far up he had to look. The boy had grown quite a lot in two years. He was as lanky as ever but moved with more coordination, tall and muscular. "I'm glad you came. I was starting to get worried."

"Of course I did. I said I would." Roxas said, mildly miffed. Axel nodded but there was a sad look in those green eyes and Roxas wondered how many promises he'd seen broken. "Hop in. I need to take you home then get back to work."

"Right." Axel slid into the passenger seat and they drove in silence for a while before the redhead suddenly blurted out. "Why would she have been stealing? She made a fortune! I don't understand it." Roxas managed to keep his thoughts to himself, although it was a struggle. He knew from his own checks that Axel's mother was deeply in debt due to poor investments and extravagant spending habits. Well, spending on herself at least. Axel's clothing looked worse than ever, grubby blue jeans and the same jacket, now hardly fitting him.

"I really couldn't say." He said neutrally and Axel shot him a look he couldn't interpret. "But people get in over their heads sometimes. Credit cards can really add up."

"She really likes her jewellery." Axel mumbled almost inaudibly, looking out the window for a moment. "I can't believe dad wouldn't - it's not like I'd have been that much in the way. Bet he's boffing the girls who come by for lessons." Roxas frowned faintly and shook his head, keeping his attention on the road. He was fairly sure Axel was right but the bitterness in his voice wasn't promising.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine with me." He said firmly and to his surprise Axel relaxed, smiling. There was trust and warmth in his eyes as he looked at the blonde. Warmth? Roxas felt a tug in odd places as he realized there was more than warmth between them, there was still attraction. And Axel was seventeen to his twenty-seven. "It'll be a long bus ride but you can go to the same school if you want."

"Probably would be better." Axel said after a moments thought. "I'm getting good grades. But I want to go somewhere closer for my final year. There's no friends there I care about." Roxas nodded, unsurprised. He pulled into the apartment parking lot and found his spot. Axel looked around curiously as he stepped out. Roxas wondered how he would react. This wasn't a bad area by any means but it was nothing like the manicured mansion Axel had enjoyed in Forest Lawn. "This is nice. You have lilac trees." The redhead seemed particularly captivated by that and Roxas turned his head, surprised, as he went to sniff the blossoms. He'd completely forgotten about the trees.

"They are nice." He said, guiltily aware that he hadn't paused to sniff the flowers in years. Following Axel's example he gripped a branch and inhaled the delicate fragrance. It was sweet and heady, almost heavenly. Axel laughed and Roxas looked up from the blossoms to see an impish smile on his face. "But I'm afraid we don't have a pool." That was not part of the amenities. Axel shrugged.

"That's okay. Is the AC any good?" Roxas nodded as he led Axel into the apartment complex. They took the elevator up to the tenth floor. "And do you have a balcony? I love balconies."

"Yes, I do. But I also have a rabbit so make sure you close the door behind you. There's a mesh in place but I prefer not to take chances." Roxas warned. There was just no way a rabbit could survive a ten story fall. He'd be rabbit paste. Axel looked very interested. "His name is Sora. He's a miniature lop."

"They're the ones with the floppy ears, right?" Roxas shot Axel a surprised glance and the redhead quickly explained. "Dad's place attracts animal dumpers. He's got some rabbits wandering around, must be domestic because they'll let you touch and hold them. They eat the garden and he hates it, he uses them for target practice."

"Oh." Lovely. Roxas sighed to himself as he showed Axel into his apartment. "Well, Sora isn't for target practice. There he is, see?" Axel peered over at the bunny, who peered back out of his hutch and gave him a patented disapproving look. "He'll get used to you eventually."

"I hope so." Axel said, a touch nervously. Then he turned to look at Roxas. "How long will I be staying with you?"

"As long as it takes to find a family member who will take you in." Roxas said firmly and ignored the flash of disappointment in Axel's eyes. This wasn't going to be permanent. He did not need a seventeen year old child or roommate. Or a seventeen year old lover… no matter what his body said.

* * *

"Sora, what are you doing to your toy?" Axel asked in a bored tone as he worked on his schoolwork. The squeaking was getting distracting. "Are you humping that thing?" He stood up a bit to get a better look. "You ARE. Keep it down, will you?" The rabbit didn't even look up, concentrating on molesting a stuffed bear. "Why aren't you fixed?" He sighed and looked down at his work.

He could empathize with the sexually frustrated rabbit. He wanted Roxas. Wanted him so bad it hurt, but he was afraid of ruining their friendship. Afraid the blonde would kick him out. But even more, he was afraid Roxas would find some distant cousin willing to take him in and Axel didn't want to go. He wanted to stay right here and join the police force and work with Roxas. He wanted to be with Roxas all the time. Roxas Roxas Roxas…

_I'm so obsessed._ Axel thought to himself as he got up to go find a carrot for Sora. Food would easily distract him from the toy. _But he's just so amazing. Who wouldn't want to be with him? _That thought made him feel insecure though. Axel was just a kid. Sure, he was sort of cute but he was too tall and his hair was too spiky and the stupid tats made him look like a wanna-be biker. What would Roxas see in him? On the other hand he was sure he'd spotted suppressed attraction in Roxas' eyes. He knew the blonde was gay and he would be legal in only a month. Why couldn't they?

The object of his confused affections came into the apartment just as he was feeding Sora the carrot. Roxas smiled as he saw Axel petting the rabbit, then laughed as the redhead picked up the damp toy with a disgusted look.

"Just put that in the clothes hamper." He said firmly and Axel looked up with a smile, tossing the toy with unerring skill into the open hamper. "Sorry about that. I really should get him fix but he has a wonderful temperament." Roxas reached down to pet his rabbit and Axel nodded.

"He's a sweety. Besides, I can empathize." Roxas gave him a quizzical look and Axel struggled a moment before giving him a cocky grin. "I'd like to get laid before I die too!"

"Axel…" Roxas laughed lightly and shook his head. "You have plenty of time before you need to worry about that."

_Do I? _Axel thought to himself as he watched Roxas put away some groceries. He knew, better than most people, that things didn't last. Did he want to waste any time? _I could get hit by a bus tomorrow. I really want to. And I don't want him to send me away. _That was the crystallizing thought and Axel quietly slipped up behind Roxas. The blonde stiffened in surprise as warm arms enfolded him from behind.

"What if I don't want to wait?" Axel murmured as Roxas struggled to find something to say. "The legal age of consent is seventeen." Roxas didn't bother to ask how he'd figured that out. Axel had undoubtedly googled it. But Roxas knew the laws much better than his young friend.

"The age of consent for anal intercourse is eighteen." He turned around, pushing Axel's arms away and met flashing green eyes.

"Do you think anyone would ever enforce that?" He growled before putting his hands on the counter to either side of Roxas, penning him in. the blonde's breath went short at the closeness and the sheer _presence_ Axel had. It was stronger when he was pissed and it made him want to feel the redhead's hands on him, feel what the boy could do.

"Well, no." Roxas said, a touch distracted as Axel slowly pressed against him. It had been so _long…_ "But that doesn't make it right."

"Then what does?" Axel whispered and Roxas found it hard to think of an answer. "I don't want to go. I want to be here with you forever." Roxas was losing the battle to think as Axel's hands skimmed over him, finding his belt and undoing it. "Come on Roxas. You like me and I like you. We could have something but not if you let me go."

"Uhn." Roxas grunted, catching his lower lip as Axel did something highly distracted. Where had he learned that? He was supposed to be a virgin. "Bedroom." He managed to get out and Axel grinned, his eyes bright with triumph as he took Roxas' hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. It had been too long and he really didn't want to resist. He'd been fighting not to do this from the day he'd taken Axel into his house. It might not last but he still wanted it and it wasn't like it could hurt Axel anymore than both his parents abandoning him. Could it? "Axel… we shouldn't…" He said with what was left of his sanity but Axel was covering his lips in a kiss and the redhead smelled so good. He was warm and spicy and smelled faintly of horse.

"Yes we should." Came the dark, heavy whisper and Roxas gave up. He wanted this too badly. Clothes came off and Roxas groped through the bedstand, yanking open the drawer and getting out a bottle and a wrapper. "What's that?"

"Condom and lube." He managed and Axel laughed, stroking him in ways that were making him bite his lip and struggle to remain in control. Roxas ripped open the condom and showed Axel how to put it on, although the redhead seemed to know. Probably the school exercises with a banana. Or did they still do that? Roxas took a bit of the lube and began opening himself. He wasn't sure he trusted this to Axel. The redhead seemed confused but ran his slickened fingers over Roxas' length and the blonde groaned at the feeling as he slid his fingers deeper into himself. It felt so good, too good and he pulled his hand away, gripping Axel's dick and making the redhead gasp. "I'm ready." He guided Axel and felt the redhead slide inside, so much larger than his fingers. It was good, familiar and right.

_No, this isn't right. He's only seventeen. _Errant thoughts ran through his mind as he experienced the pleasure, looked up into bright green eyes. _Age doesn't matter, you know it doesn't he's the one you've been waiting for… the right one, the one you can live with forever if you just don't let go… don't let go… ever again… _Roxas ignored the nagging thoughts as he concentred on the flex, the sweat and the intense feeling between them. Axel's taller body over his, the way he was murmuring endearments in his ear, the sound and feel of him. Nothing could compare to this. Quick, hard thrusts smoothed into a rhythm as they learned each other and Roxas tossed his head back as Axel found his prostate, burning pleasure flashing through him. The redhead was pumping his erection with each thrust, making it better and better. It wasn't like being with a virgin, it was like being with an old lover, someone who knew all of his responses…

"Ah!" Roxas cried out as Axel hit his prostate again, fingering his slit and almost sending him over the edge. "Axel." He panted out the redhead's name, pleasure coiling in his stomach and demanding release. "Axel!" He suddenly went over the edge, white fluid splattering them both as he let go. Axel followed a moment later and Roxas felt his hot seed, spilling into him, filling him. In the past that part had always felt a bit icky but now it just felt right. Roxas savoured the feeling and nuzzled Axel as the spurting slowed. "Mmm." He murmured, eyes half-closed. He was tired now, so tired. Axel pulled away slowly and pulled off the condom, then hesitated and laughed.

"I don't think we did this right." Roxas looked down languidly and saw the condom was broken. Hmm. "Oh well, I don't have anything. Do you?"

"Of course not." He had to get annual physicals and he hadn't had a lover for a much longer time. Roxas shrugged to himself and curled up beside the redhead, reaching up to stroke sweaty red hair. "Don't worry about it. It's not important."

"Right." There was a pause and Roxas was just starting to doze off as Axel spoke again. "Roxas? Don't make me leave, please?" Roxas hesitated for a brief moment but the answer was easy to find.

"You can stay as long as you like." He said and squeezed Axel's arm. The redhead looked down at him with a brilliant smile and Roxas smiled back, feeling warm and happy at last.

This was the start of something beautiful. He could feel it.


End file.
